


Older Brothers

by Djin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djin/pseuds/Djin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marx and Ryoma discuss Their younger Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Brothers

Marx sat cross from Ryoma in front of them were cups of a drink called Sake from Hoshido.  
About almost a year ago the two were foes on the battlefield clashing swords hoping to kill one another now they were allies under one banner hoping to stop a great threat from harming both kingdoms.  
It was uneasy to say the least the atmosphere around them but it was all for the sake of their mutual younger Brother Corrin as Marx and his siblings called him but Ryoma his kin called Corrin by his birth name Kamui.  
Ryoma you asked me to meet you here? asked Marx  
It's about Kamui said Ryoma quietly  
Is something wrong with Corrin? said Marx  
No its just I when I look at him he reminds me so much of my father, he is so full of courage and conviction but has Mother's kindness Said Ryoma  
Marx thought to all the hardships Corrin went through to get them to unite, Corrin was not the same naive younger Brother Marx had known.  
He's grown strong, stronger then I could ever know said Marx  
I don't think Kamui will stay in Hoshido when this war ends said Royma sadly  
He won't come back to Nohr at the same time, Corrin has out grown the nest and has flown to find his own path Said Marx  
I just hope he'll come visit from time to time asking for sweets! Royma chuckled  
That's Corrin aright! Marx said holding his chuckle  
We should find him and ask him to join us for Sake said Royma

The two Future kings walked around to find their younger Brother for a bit and found him at the spring near the camp site but stayed out of sight when they found he wasn't alone.  
He was standing in front of Aqua speaking to her about something, they listened in on their conversion and made a heart warming discovery.

I just.. treasure you, and want to protect you said Corrin  
Tears started to run from Aqua's Honey coloured eyes.  
I've loved you for a long time said Aqua  
Corrin hugged her tightly.  
Don't let me go ever again said Aqua  
I swear, here and now we'll always be together Aqua said Corrin  
after that the pair shared a kiss.

 

He also can swoop a girl off her feet it seems said Marx  
No matter how much he grows we'll always be his older brothers said Royma.


End file.
